1. Field of the Technology
The technology relates to stackable containers for the transport and display of gemstones, and more particularly to stackable containers having optically clear lids for ease of examining the gemstones and that are configured and sized for stackable storage of the stackable containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gemstones that have been cut and faceted are typically sorted before being transported to locations through the marketing chain from cutting facility to the final point of sale. Gemstones are usually sorted and grouped into similar grades and sizes. The gemstones are also stored at various locations during flow through the marketing chain.
During transport, many gemstones may be contained in a single container such as a pouch, or a box. Box containers often include a soft material, such as cotton or other textile that provide a cushion on which the gemstones rest. The cushioning is often ineffective in maintaining gemstones in position during handling of the box containers, for example during transport of the containers. Movement of the gemstones during handling is undesirable because it increases the risk of damage to the stones from stones impacting against each other causing chipping of the stones, reducing the value of the stones or even rendering them worthless Alternatives, such as adhesively securing the gemstones in position have been attempted.
At each stage, when the gemstones are to be examined, typically by a jeweler or gemologist, the container is opened and gemstones must be individually selected and examined. The sorting of gemstones, particularly natural gemstones having color and shade ranges, is a time consuming and expensive process, taking into account the specialized labor costs of a skilled gemologist. Moreover, once examined and replaced in a box container, the gemstones are able move within the box container during handling, and the gemstones are again “mixed up” within the container necessitating re-examination and re-sorting at the next party in the supply chain.